Mi otra parte
by LunaHHr
Summary: — ¿Y qué pasa si esta vez que lo veas él ya no tiene ese brillo en los ojos? —pregunta audazmente. —Lo seguirá teniendo. Yo aun los tengo así por él. —respondo casi gruñendo. —Pensé que ese brillo en tus ojos era por conocer a alguien tan guapo e interesante como yo. ‹‹Y es el típico hombre cínico y encantador.›› pienso. ¿Amor o atracción? ¡DRAMIONE! EN PROCESO!


**Disclaimer:** Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

**Dedicación**_**:**___A todos esos amores que vemos solo una vez en nuestra vida y que luego no volvemos a ver más. **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

**Aviso****:**Tiene leves incitaciones sexuales, se solicita discreción. Dramione por completo.

"Mi Otra Parte."

**¿Capitulo único? **

Era increíble que mi meta de todos los días fuera él. A veces me ponía de rodillas, a un lado de mi cama y le pedía a Dios de todo corazón que me alejara de ese propósito. Me levantaba todos los días pensando lo mismo: "Un día menos para que acaben mis estudios y entonces… podré ir al este de Londres, podré ir con él."

Aun cuando yo muy bien sé que él apenas me recuerda a mí. Pero eso está mejor así, porque entonces recordaría a una adolescente estúpida de trece años. Ahora tengo veintiuno, me siento más madura, me siento más capaz… me siento un poco más bonita. Sé que él se podría enamorar de mí. Yo ya lo estoy… ¿pero estoy enamorada de él, o de lo que yo creo que es él?

Por eso me quiero arriesgar. Por eso quiero conocerlo más.

La magia que él hace es diferente a la mía, pero es lo que menos me preocupa. Creo que ambos nos alejaríamos de las diferentes ramas mágicas para estar inmersos en nuestro loco mundo de amor. Esperé tanto tiempo para que este día al fin llegara. Al principio me aterré porque él es mayor que yo. Me lleva seis años y eso no es lo que me importa. El problema de aquí es: ¿me seguirá viendo como una niña? Sé que él tiene una plaza como medi-mago en el hospital general mágico al este de Londres, lo cual es de lo más perfecto porque voy a terminar mi último año de carrera ahí. Él está dando unas clases en la misma universidad a la que yo acudiré.

Sé que es increíble como el amor puede hacerte cometer cosas… _estúpidas._

Pero me siento feliz intentándolo, me siento bien porque no estoy arruinando mi vida. Es algo que necesito hacer. Se dé o no una relación con él, yo estoy cumpliendo con otro de mis sueños: ser medi-maga. Él es la única locura que tengo, según mis observaciones. La única manera que puedo estar tranquila y bien conmigo misma es… estando con él. Y una vez estando con él ahí sabré si mi amor por él solo era un espejismo, una "animación" para seguir con todo o… no lo sé.

‹‹Ya es hora de irme›› pienso y suspiro un par de veces.

Volteo a ver a mi familia… bueno, mis padres. Me han traído al aeropuerto. Me quedaré con mis tíos un año entero. Ellos tienen unos departamentos en renta y me darán el mío a mitad de precio con la comida incluida. Llevo tres maletas, una de ropa, otra de mis artículos personales (y muchos de mis queridos libros) y otra la llevo cargando.

—Hija, —me habla mi madre. Volteo a verla, puedo ver en su rostro su preocupación. —promete que te cuidaras. No te pido que me llames todos los días a cada rato, pero…

—Te llamaré a la hora que coma, cuando vaya a la escuela y antes de irme a dormir. —le digo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nadie más que yo sabe por qué decidí irme el último año lejos de casa. Ah, bueno… por la "BECA"

—Te amo, recuérdalo.

—Te amo más.

Después de muchos abrazos y muchos "te amo". Me fui preparando para subir al avión. Transporte muggle. No era la primera vez que subía a uno y tampoco que iba sola. La primera vez fue cuando tenía quince años y decidí irme de vacaciones con unos amigos para navidad a Paris.

Me siento en el lugar donde está la ventanilla y cierro los ojos para rezarle a Dios un buen viaje, no solo para mí sino también para todas las personas que se encuentran en el avión. Comienzo a respirar agitadamente, sé que me estoy alterando y eso no es bueno.

— ¿Es tu primera vez en un avión? —pregunta alguien con voz amable. No abro los ojos inmediatamente, sé perfectamente de quién es esa voz. Sonrío sin querer y le doy gracias a Dios por mandarme a mi ángel tan rápido…

—No. —respondo y abro los ojos. La persona que está mi lado no es la que yo creí que era. Puedo sentir como mi rostro se transforma de alegría a desilusión y el chico que esta mi lado parece notarlo porque el brillo de sus ojos se desvanece levemente. Volteo hacia la ventanilla y me siento mal conmigo misma, ¿confundí la voz del ser que digo amar más que a nada en este mundo con la de un extraño chico apuesto?

¡Ah! ¿Apuesto? Otra vez comienzo a respirar trabajosamente y siento las manos sudar un poco.

‹‹Esto no me puede estar pasando.›› me regaño. Siento como si mi estomago se quisiera salir por mi esófago y salir corriendo por mi boca cuando el avión comienza avanzar. Sujeto fuerte los antebrazos de mi asiento y cierro los ojos. No me importa lo que piense ese chico de mí. No importa que piense que estoy loca. Solo me importa bajar ahora mismo de este avión. Tirar todo por la borda y seguir en mi ciudad, con las mismas personas, con las mismas rutinas, las mismas conversaciones, las mismas fiestas…

Entonces puedo sentir como la mano del chico que esta mi lado se posa suavemente sobre de la mía. Abro los ojos de golpe y lo volteo a ver.

—Creo que, —comienza inseguro—si ambos nos tomamos de la mano podemos pasarlo más rápido. —sonríe de lado.

Frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Tu también sientes como si tu estomago quisiera salirse de su lugar? —se me escapa la pregunta. Él ríe y sus ojos me ven de una manera tierna, como si me conocieran. Me asusta que su risa me sea tan familiar y agradable de oír.

—También siento como si mi corazón amenazara con quererse salir junto con mi estomago.

Río con él. Y el avión comienza a elevarse e involuntariamente mi mano se voltea para aferrarse a la de él. Él recibe mi apretón con gusto y siento como nuestras manos se acomodan a la perfección. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y en un momento… el avión ya ha tomado altitud y no se siente nada más que el calor de su mano contra la mía. Suspiro.

— ¿Gracias? —digo, y suelto mi agarre. Él me guiñe un ojo y se voltea para hablar con la azafata. Aprovecho su distracción para tomar uno de mis libros de Bolsillo.

—Igual me gustan las obras de Paulo Coelho. —dice de repente y de inmediato bajo el libro para ver si no está de broma. Sus ojos son grises y su cabello es rubio, sus facciones son finas y varoniles, su complexión es delgada pero se ve fuerte, se ve como el cuerpo de alguien sano y que se ejercita. Lo que más me llama la atención es la amabilidad que tiene en sus ojos pero la sonrisa cínica y traviesa con la que me sonríe ahora.

—Me alegro de oír eso. —trato de sonar amable pero sé que sueno cortante y descortés. ¿Por qué? Porque él es el clásico hombre casi perfecto que cualquier mujer querría y del cual se enamoraría. Y yo ya tengo el mío. Sé por su mirada que está interesado en mí, ¿para qué? Eso no lo quiero saber.

Lo escucho reír divertido. Bajo el libro nuevamente y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido. Me mira y se pone serio.

—Estoy interrumpiendo tu lectura, ¿cierto? Perdona, es que de verdad me pone nervioso viajar y… cuando estoy nervioso no paro de hablar. —suspira.

Me dan ganas de decirle que hay muchos asientos vacios en el avión y que puede ir con otra persona a buscar platica. Y entonces…

— ¿Sabes identificar a tu Otra Parte? —se me escapa preguntar. Alza las cejas sorprendido y no responde. — ¿Has leído _Brida_? De Paulo Coelho. —sigo cuando no habla.

—Claro que sí. Es uno de mis favoritos. —dice un poco serio. Por alguna extraña razón siento que no quiere hablar de eso. — ¿Tú crees todo lo que pone en sus libros? —. El tono en el que me lo pregunta no es socarrón, su risa traviesa ha desaparecido y sus ojos son intensos y letales, supongo que así se ponen cuando algo lo pone tenso. Su boca es una línea recta. Sonrío con alegría.

—Claro que sí. Ahora mismo voy en busca de mi Otra Parte. —suelto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y vuelvo a ver esa cara sorprendida mirándome. Siento que me está inspeccionando, analizando, y por un instante siento como si sus ojos pudieran ver más allá de mi misma.

—Suerte. —es lo único que dice y voltea la cabeza para luego recargarla y cerrar los ojos. Me muerdo el labio inferior y otra vez me pongo a leer.

Pasados unos minutos siento que de nuevo me está observando. Decido ignorarlo.

—Es decir, ¿Qué es tu novio? —pregunta y yo suelto un suspiro.

—No.

— ¿Amigo de la infancia?

—No.

— ¿Compañero de la escuela?

—No.

—Entonces…

—Fue un visitante… un sábado.

— ¿Conviviste mucho con él?

—No necesite convivir con él para saber que lo amaba. —respondo irritada. Y ahora sí volteo a verlo. Parece molesto.

—Ah, ¿y cómo sabes que es tu Otra Parte? —alza una de las cejas.

—Por el brillo de sus ojos cuando me miraba.

Y eso parece desarmarlo. Pero no quise decir que me miraba así porque era cuando hablaba de su trabajo. Siento que si eso lo digo en voz alta… todo mi amor por él se desvanecerá y entonces comprenderé que él nunca me vio con los ojos brillosos a mí, sino a lo que él hacía, a su magia. Esa idea me destroza por dentro y cada vez que se mete por mis pensamientos la desecho por completo. Él me miraba de una manera diferente a mí.

— ¿Y qué pasa si esta vez que lo veas él ya no tiene ese brillo en los ojos? —pregunta audazmente.

—Lo seguirá teniendo. Yo aun los tengo así por él. —respondo casi gruñendo.

—Pensé que ese brillo en tus ojos era por conocer a alguien tan guapo e interesante como yo.

‹‹Y es el típico hombre cínico y encantador.›› pienso.

Lo mejor es alejarme de él pero antes decido reírme de su humorístico comentario y regreso a mi lectura. Él no hace más preguntas.

Mi libro está en su parte final y entonces escuchó como suspira…

—Me pregunto qué sabor tendrán tus sonrosados labios. —dice en un susurro ronco y es inevitable que yo no me congele ahí mismo y que ya no pueda seguir respirando.

Él se da cuenta de mi reacción y ríe burlonamente.

—Sabía que no podrías ser la excepción a mis encantos. —dice arrogantemente y eso me molesta.

Lo miro y de repente comienzo a reírme.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta con una de sus tupidas cejas arqueadas.

—De ti, ¿no es obvio? —volteo ligeramente mi cuerpo para observarlo mejor. Es extremadamente atractivo y eso lo hace muy peligroso para mí. Pero no es mi tipo de hombre. El mío me está esperando.

Él se cruza de brazos claramente ofendido. Frunce las cejas y me mira serio. Parece un niño enojado, uno mimado al que no le han dado lo que se le pide. Y no puedo evitar reírme más y más fuerte; tanto que algunos pasajeros nos miran. Él mira a todas partes y cuando su mirada se concentra en mi se le escapa una sonrisa.

— ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de decirme por qué te estás riendo? ¿Y por qué de mí? —me pide con urgencia.

Suspiro. Hago como que me limpio las lágrimas de risa que me han brotado de las comisuras de mis ojos y después lo miro nuevamente.

—Es un hecho que tú no te quieres a ti mismo para nada. O que nadie lo hace y por eso llenas ese vacío con sexo. Por eso ese tono arrogante y superior. Esa cara tan linda no te sirve de nada. No en tu caso. —digo completamente seria. Por un momento veo su rostro palidecer pero solo unos segundos. Luego recobra el color con una picara sonrisa en el.

—Acabas de decir que tengo una cara linda… bueno, la tuya no está nada mal.

—Increíble. —digo y niego con la cabeza.

—Uy, cariño… podría ser un experimento. ¿Por qué no tienes sexo conmigo para ver si lo hago solamente para llenar vacios? —me pregunta nuevamente con ese tono seductor al oído. Su modo de decirlo es burlón, pero me mira de una manera retadora. Eso me acobarda.

Abro desmesuradamente los ojos y me tapo la boca con una de mis manos. Sé que estoy sonrojada. Puedo sentir mis mejillas arder.

Ahora es su turno de reírse de mí. Frunzo mucho las cejas.

—Apuesto a que has dejado a mas de una chica insatisfecha. —suelto de repente.

Ahora ríe socarronamente.

—Equivocada. A todas les doy lo que piden… o necesitan.

—De seguro solo fingen… te ven tan solitario que no quisieran que tu única salida, que es el sexo… ya sabes, te falle. Y fingen para que sobrevivas. Vives en un mundo de gritos fingidos.

No dice nada. Siento que me he pasado. Él es solo un desconocido y ya le he dicho que es una persona sentimentalmente solitaria y que nadie lo quiere… yo podría quererlo, espera, ¿qué?

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te haría gritar hasta que quedases afónica, cariño.

Ya venía venir este comentario. Lo miro fijamente.

—Quisieras.

—Mmm…. —entrecierra levemente sus ojos, mirándome.

Estoy esperando a que su respuesta sea un "No, cariño. He visto y estado con tías mas buenas que tu…" pero no llega. Me sonríe cínicamente, se acerca un poco a mi oído, y mi razón me indica que me aleje pero mi cuerpo simplemente no lo hace. Me quedo ahí y sus labios rozan ligeramente mi oído.

—La verdad es que sí muero por ver ese rostro tan dulce y tierno que tienes pidiéndome un poquito más…

No estoy respirando otra vez y sin pensar me muerdo el labio inferior y cierro los ojos. No, no, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. No puede ser que yo me imagine en la cama con él… jamás he sido de esas chicas "precoces", ¿por qué ahora?

Y la azafata indica que aterrizaremos en unos momentos. Se aleja y escucho cómo se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Y yo estoy aquí, como una idiota paralizada. Sintiendo aún su cálido aliento rozar con mi oído.

—Cariño, tu cinturón…. —dice tranquilamente, no respondo y no me muevo. Lo escucho resoplar y siento como sus manos se acercan para alcanzar el cinturón de seguridad que está lejos de él. Pasa despacio una de sus manos sobre mi abdomen y cuando lo está abrochando, roza adrede con mis piernas. Eso es pasarse de la raya.

— ¡Puedo hacerlo sola! Quita tus pervertidas manos de mi cuerpo.

Alza las cejas sorprendido y sonríe divertido.

—Pero si tu cuerpo pide a gritos ser recorrido por mis manos… vaya, no solo con mis manos.

Frunzo el entrecejo y me termino de poner correctamente el cinturón. Lo ignoro durante todo el aterrizaje, que es menos duro que cuando el avión asciende. Doy gracias al cielo cuando siento que las llantas del avión tocan el suelo. Comienza a dar vueltas en la pista de aterrizaje y va bajando su velocidad… bien. He llegado al fin.

La azafata anuncia que podemos bajarnos del avión. Mi compañero del lugar se para, se estira y su camisa se alza ligeramente, enseñando una parte de su abdomen… plano y bien marcado. Me regaño a mi misma por encontrarme mirándolo de esa manera. Guardo mi libro y saco una chaqueta de mi bolsa y me la pongo bien al hombro y recuerdo que he dejado una más en el porta equipajes que tiene cada lugar del avión. Y recuerdo que la alta azafata me había hecho el favor de ponerla ahí por mí, porque a mí se me hacía difícil y ahora no veía a ninguna por el pasillo. Deseo en este momento ser un poco más alta.

Trato sin ningún éxito alcanzarla y entonces, siento como el cuerpo de alguien se presiona contra el mío y una mano quita la mía para darme mi pequeña bolsa de equipaje. Y sé que es él, tenerlo cerca me marea. Su aroma, su esencia y su extrañeza me aturden. Lo miro, indiferentemente.

—Gracias. —suspiro, tomo mi bolsa y paso rozando su cuerpo contra el mío… por la falta de espacio, claro, y es ahí cuando noto que él deja de respirar y abre ligeramente la boca. — ¡Aja! —digo divertida y él me mira atrapado con las manos en la masa… o como sea.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que ya estaba claro el asunto ese de que te deseo en mi cama… desnuda. —dice mientras acerca su rostro al mío para besarme, claramente. Me congelo ahí mismo. Estoy esperando a que me bese, estoy desesperada a que lo haga, quiero que me bese, quiero sentir sus labios contra los míos. Quiero romper ya con esta tensión sexual que ha crecido entre nosotros en tan poco tiempo. Entreabro la boca ligeramente, preparada para que me bese. Puedo ver la única peca que tiene en su ojo derecho, y siento su aliento refrescante contra mi rostro. Dejo escapar un suspiro y se acerca a mi cuello. Cierro los ojos y estoy a punto de decir: Bésame, pero me contengo y….

— ¡Aja! —imita mi tono acusador. —Quieres que te bese.

Abro de repente los ojos. Lo miro con las cejas fruncidas y sin decir palabra me voy hecha una bala de ahí. Huyo. Tengo que irme y no verlo nunca más o… terminare en su cama y seré una de sus tantas mujeres gritonas.

Sin poder evitarlo me río de mi ñoñez.

‹‹Que excitante encuentro›› pienso aun así.

¿Fin?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡HOLA! Aquí les dejo mi primer dramione bien hot, Espero que sea de su agrado y en sus comentarios espero que me digan si quieren que la continúe o no, ustedes deciden.

P.D/ Tener gripe es horrible, por favor cuídense. :)


End file.
